This invention relates to treadmills and, more particularly, to a treadmill which is formed with a trampoline-like surface that is resilient enough to minimize shock when the foot of an exerciser engages the treadmill surface but rigid enough not to interfere with the normal walking, jogging or running motions.
Treadmills which utilize an endless belt that is adapted so that an individual can walk, jog or run in place are increasing in popularity. This is because such devices are useful not only for exercise purposes, but for rehabilitation programs and medical testing such as the popular "stress test". There is also a demand for treadmills in indoor health clubs since many of them are not able to build a running track and such a treadmill provides the capability of a well rounded exercise program.
Treadmills traditionally are formed so that an endless belt travels over a supporting surface such as a metal plate so that the belt can withstand the weight of individuals using it. The belt in such a design has a tendency to wear because of the frictional contact between the plate and belt. Another possible way of supporting the belt is to provide rollers under the belt which is not totally desirable because the rollers tend to provide an uneven exercise surface.
Exercising on a treadmill with a rigid support surface underneath the belt is similar to exercising on a hard surface because the impact of the feet of the exerciser and the support surface for each step which is taken. This tends to exert undue strain on the legs, which is a common cause of leg problems for joggers and runners and is particularly bothersome for patients which are undergoing a rehabilitation program.